


In the Dark

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: They only come together in the dark.Smutty drabble written for a fantastic art piece by Elithien!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



"Fuck." 

The profanity is whispered into her neck when his hand slides up beneath the hem of her skirt and finds that she is sans knickers. Rough fingers slip across slick flesh, and a sigh escapes her as he fills her, pumping in and out, just enough to make her want more.

It is always like this when they come together in the dark; all desperate kisses and fingertip bruises on her hips. 

When he drags his teeth over the sensitive column of her throat, electricity dances up her spine and she has to brace herself against the wall to stay upright.

The clinking of his belt buckle and the _purr_ of the zip as he undoes his trousers is followed by cool air on her bare skin when he bunches the fabric of her skirt in his hand, using the other to line himself up.

There is a moment, the space between seconds, when they are still and the only sound in the drafty corridor is the rasp of their laboured breathing. And then he is sliding into her and it feels right, feels _perfect_ , and she lifts up on her toes, pushing back against him until there is no space between them.

His arm bands across her hips, adjusting her stance so her arse is lifted and her back is slightly arched. 

The thrill of being filled so completely she isn't sure where she ends and he begins makes her eyelids flutter closed, lost in the sensation. When her own fingers dip between her legs, feeling the place where they are joined before rubbing back and forth against her sensitive bundle of nerves, his thrusts speed up, and his grip tightens.

Soon she is clenching around him, pleasure racing like lightning through her veins as she bites down so hard on her lip she tastes copper. His pace stutters, hips jerking once, twice before he is following her off the edge, a grunt escaping him as he reaches his own peak.

When they are both spent, their fingers fly to pull up trousers and fix wayward ties, and a wand is waved to clean the sticky mess of their coupling from their skin. 

She turns around to face him, eyes closing as his hand slips behind her neck, pulling her to him for a final kiss. When they part, he rests his forehead against hers and once more whispers, "Fuck."


End file.
